


Meet The Gorrams

by 1_NoName_among_many



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: (apparently that's a tag), (besides Bruno Spencer (Philip's Equerry)), (i think), (there about 6 in this fic), Family, In-Laws, Little Prince Harry, Little Princess Cathy, The Child OC's Are:, The rest of the OC's, They'll come up when they come up, We learn a little about Mazzy's side of the family, are Mazzy's relatives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_NoName_among_many/pseuds/1_NoName_among_many
Summary: Mazzy's father, the Earl of Gorram, is dying. How will she and her sisters cope with the loss?Remarkably well, it turns out. The Gorrams are like that.
Relationships: Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor/Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many chapters this will have. All I know is that I've got a story in my head, and it wants out. So, here you go.

Mazzy awoke from a good night's sleep, put on her comfiest dressing gown and sauntered to the breakfast nook.  
"Good morning, Pippy dear," she yawned.  
Her husband was sitting at the table, reading some of the morning mail. "Morning, Mazzy," he said, a little absently.  
Her children sat on either side of him. Cathy spoke first. "Good morning, Mama. There's a letter for you from Grandpapa." She held out a small envelope, closed with the black seal of the Earl of Gorram. The two gilded cat's eyes glinted in the sun.  
"Thank you, Cathy," the mother said. She took the letter and sat across from her husband. Then she took her share of breakfast.  
"Aren't you going to open it?" Harry asked, impatient.  
"I never read letters on an empty stomach," Mazzy said. "Otherwise, I might miss something." She glanced meaningfully at her husband.  
Philip felt it. He looked up from his mail with a quizzical expression.  
"Case in point."  
The princess returned to breaking her fast. After she had settled her stomach, she turned to the letter and carefully released the seal. She read the first two lines. "BUGGER!" She smacked a hand over her offending mouth, embarrassed of and startled by her own outburst.  
Her children giggled.  
Her husband looked over, concerned. "What's wrong, Mazzy dear?"  
"Papa is deathly ill." She handed the letter over.  
"Ah, and Melissa and Willard will be staying with us for the duration," he said as he took the letter. He skimmed it, then added. "I'll prepare their usual rooms."  
"Do we have to?" Mazzy whined. "Mozzy married that marquess - they could stay with her."  
"True, but the marquess doesn't like his in-laws, while I don't mind them," Philip said. "And need I remind you that Monica hates your other sister just as much as you do?"  
"I don't see why they have to stay _here_ though," Mazzy continued. "There are so many estates they could choose from. Why don't they stay at Buckingham? Or Kensington?"  
"Children," the prince turned to the twins. "Would you rather Aunt Melissa and Uncle Willard stay here at Anmer, or at one of the other estates?"  
"Is Geoffrey Willard coming too?" asked Harry.  
"Yes," the father replied, then glanced at the letter to make sure. "He is."  
"Awesome! I want to show him my new trainset."  
"Is that a yes or a no, Harry," Cathy admonished. "And I say I want them to stay here. They always have the best stories. Even if they annoy Mama to no end."  
Mazzy rolled her eyes. "Seems I'm outnumbered," she conceded. "Fine, they can stay here."


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, a big black car found its way to Anmer Hall. The royals were there to greet it, accompanied by a full complement of footmen for the luggage. 

First out was Lady Mellissa Gorram. She looked much like her sister, but with slightly more angular features and dark hair instead of fair.  
"Rtha!" She cried.  
"Mizzy!" her sister cried back.  
They stood about a foot apart and mimed a double cheek peck.  
"Tell me," Mazzy demanded. "How is Lardo doing?"  
"My darling Will is doing just fine, thank you," Lissa replied icily. "How are things with Pipsqueak?"  
"You mean the Prince of Wales, and your next king?" Mazzy shot back. "Just splendid thank you. Any more little Gorrams on the way?"  
"We're working on it!"  
"So that's a no..." A wicked grin spread across Mazzy's face. "You really ought to see a doctor."  
"I have actually." Lissa averted her gaze.  
"Oh." Mazzy sobered up. " Any word from Mozzy?"  
Lissa brightened at the change of subject. "Not since she married that Pelham bore."  
"Ah yes, Marcus the Marquess. You don't think that was on purpose, do you?"  
"Well, his grandfather had been ennobled by the time he was born, so it may have been."  
"Why did she go and get married to him?"  
"You know Nica," Lissa scoffed. "So weak to flattery. And new families are always clamoring for a Gorram bride. Legitimizes the claim, you know."  
"So sad," Mazzy lamented. "Doesn't he have a dozen bastards by as many mistresses?"  
Now it was Lissa who wore the wicked grin. "Apparently, there's only eleven mistresses. He knocked up one of them twice."  
" _Quel scandale!_ "  
"How he's able to charm so many woman into bed with him, I'll never understand."  
"It's probably the marquessate," Mazzy conjectured.  
"Most likely."  
The two sisters continued their discussion inside.

Next out was young Master Geoffrey Willard Gorram. He was tall for a seven-year-old. And with sharp features and deep set eyes, he looked much older.  
"Your Highnesses," he bowed respectfully to his twin cousins. "A pleasure to see you again."  
"Enough chit-chat," Harry grabbed his cousin's arm. "I wanna show you my trains!" He ran inside, dragging Geoffrey Willard behind him.  
"Harry!" Cathy called after him. "Be gentle! And polite!" She started running after them. "Just because you're to be king doesn't mean you can run roughshod over your subjects!"

And last out was Lord Willard Gorram, next in line for the Earldom of Gorram. He was tall, around six foot, and portly, though not unreasonably so. "Prince Philip," he respectfully greeted. "I'm glad you could have us."  
"Lord Willard," the prince replied. "I'm glad you could come."  
"Thank you," Willard replied. "I wish we could come more often, but I fear this may be the last time an opportunity will present itself."  
"I know what you mean," Philip commiserated. Both men looked at their wives. "I do wish they didn't hate each other so."  
"The Glorious War of Sisterly Rivalry, I'm afraid," Willard sighed. "Gorram girls get it bad. I should know, my own sisters are at each other's throats constantly."  
"I'm glad I've only got the one."  
"Lucky bellend."  
"How _is_ Melissa doing, by the way?" Philip asked  
"Mostly okay," Willard shrugged. "The waiting is always the hardest part."  
"And Geoffrey Willard?"  
"Overjoyed that his aunts won't be calling him 'little Geoffrey' anymore," the father replied. "The little sociopath. Speaking of, how's Martha."  
"Splendid really," Philip shrugged. "Although Melissa will be happy to know she got Mazzy to swear in front of the children."  
"My my, no mean feat," Willard said, suitably impressed.  
"Quite."  
"How are the twins?"  
"Harry's a bit of an anorak at the moment." Philip was a touch exasperated. "He's no doubt dragged Geoffrey Willard off to show him his knew trainset."  
"Ah, they're all like that at that age. I myself had a fascination with automobiles, and I seem to recall you had a similar fascination with aeroplanes."  
"Still do, to be honest," Philip shrugged. "That's why I joined the RAF."  
"I wonder if there's a branch of the service dedicated to locomotives..."  
"If not, there will be by the time he gets the crown."  
The two fathers laughed.  
"Now Cathy, on the other hand," Philip continued, "is fast getting the hand of this princess thing. She absolutely adores royal history and politics! Pity she's the second born."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"I will not consider futzing about with birth records," Philip decried. "That's how conspiracy theories get started. Besides, she might grow out of it. Girls go anorak too, you know."  
"Fair enough," Willard conceded.  
"Shall we go inside?"


End file.
